


surprise

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: blank slate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i ship them hard so here is a bad poem about them :(

viktor:

swift, graceful-

admired,

but not without flaw.

catching others off guard-

his speciality.

but a man could only have

so much inspiration.

he's tired of surprising others-

he wants to be the one

surprised,

for once.

 

enter yuuri:

unconfident, unsure-

but with a passion that rivaled his own.

 

potential:

surprise-

viktor notes,

the pounding of his heart-

accelerating.

 

_//for the first time in weeks, he could sleep knowing that a blank slate was full of possibility rather than frustration._

 


End file.
